kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 164: Envy
Envy (嫉妬, Shitto) is the 164th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Yoshimori frantically beats on the side of the building, angry that Masamori chose to stay behind and let him escape. Within the Shinyuuchi, Masamori awaits an answer to his question. Instead, Mudou dives into the lake, escaping to the other side of the land. Unable to find the entrance he used earlier, he decides to make one by force, and begins destroying the surroundings. However, even the destruction ball he uses begins to dissolve into feathers. Masamori warns him that it won't work, since everything in the world will be destroyed, and that he is underestimating the master's power. Mudou claims he hasn't used the full extent of his own power, and regresses further to a child-like form. Masamori is shocked by Mudou's power, and Mudou combines his destruction balls into a single giant one, which he hurls at the ground in an attempt to make an exit. However, event the giant ball begins to dissolve into feathers. Mudou is surprised that Masamori seems so calm about the land being destroyed, and realizes that Masamori could likely survive with a Kekkai, which is like his own personal world. Masamori offers to save Mudou, but only if he answers the question. Mudou again tries to use his destruction balls, but they dissolve before he can do so. Mudou refuses to believe that Masamori has the power to save him and attacks, wrapping his scarf around Masamori's throat. Mudou finally accepts that there is no escape for him: his own power is useless, and Masamori's Zekkai can only save himself, but destroys anyone else it touches. Mudou claims that the only way Masamori can create a world is by rejecting everything else. Mudou confesses that the reason he changed is because he understood how Masamori feels. He witnesses an enormous power within the Shadow Organization, one that killed him no matter how many times he challenged it. He became envious of the power, and realized that his power no longer made him feel special. Masamori guesses that Mudou is referring to someone within the Group of Twelve. Mudou says that Masamori will certainly meet them in the future, and that he will understand as well. Mudou says the only way to elevate himself to that level was with the path he chose. Mudou says this is no different than Masamori wishing he was stronger than Yoshimori. He reveals that he isn't the only one pursuing the Shinyuuchi, and that there are many ways to obtain greater power. Mudou's body dissolves, and soon after, the world is plunged into darkness. Masamori realizes it has just ended. Yoshimori has returned to where he first entered the shrine and plunged his hand into the well, frantically reaching for Masamori, but is unable to enter the land a second time. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Lord Tan'yuu *Masamori Sumimura *Mudou Navigation Category:Manga Chapters